Coaxial cable is a typical transmission medium used in modern communications networks, such as CATV networks. The bulk of such networks are generally formed of standard “hard-line” coaxial cable, which includes a rigid or semi-rigid outer conductor and is typically covered with a weather protective jacket. Such a design effectively prevents radiation leakage and signal loss plus provides excellent physical protection (i.e., shielding) to the sensitive inner conductor and dielectric portions of the cable. Thus, it is customary to use standard hard-line coaxial cable to span at least the long, generally straight distances along the transmission portion of the network where leakage and signal loss would be more difficult to diagnose and where the negative effects thereof could more greatly affect the communications networks as a whole.
However, standard hard-line coaxial cable is quite costly and somewhat difficult to install as compared to large gauge, braided coaxial cable, such as RG11 type cable. Such cable typically includes a central conductor surrounded by a dielectric core which is surrounded by one or more layers of metal foil which is surrounded by a metal braided or wire mesh outer conductor, which is in turn surrounded by a protective outer jacket. Although such braided coaxial cable does not provide the level of physical protection afforded by standard hard-line coaxial cable, it is comparatively more structurally flexible. Thus, there are benefits to utilizing braided coaxial cable within a communications network wherever its inexpensive cost and structural flexibility would outweigh its comparative lack of physical protection versus standard hard-line coaxial cable.
Realizing this, many telecommunications and cable companies already utilize or would like to utilize the flexible, inexpensive braided coaxial cable on a widespread basis, such as, at minimum, to bend around physical obstacles at or near the actual locations (e.g., residences, businesses) to which their communication network signals are being delivered.
In order to maintain the electrical integrity of the communications network signals, it is critical that the braided coaxial cable, when used, be securely interconnected to the ports of the trunk line equipment that distributes and/or conditions such signals without disrupting the ground connection of the cable. Making this interconnection can be difficult, however, because the ports of most trunk line equipment have a “KS” type connection/interface, which is designed to be compatible with standard hard-line cable and equipment, whereas flexible coaxial cable having a braided outer conductor generally uses an “F” type connection/interface which is incompatible with the KS type ports.
One solution to this problem is to utilize an adapter to connect the incompatible “KS” and “F” connections; however, doing so adds non-nominal assembly costs, requires the workmanship of a skilled technician, and, even if such adapters are installed correctly, can compromise overall communications network performance. Another option is to use a specially fashioned hard-line coaxial cable connector, such as a threaded, crimped or compression coaxial cable connector. But use of such connectors with braided coaxial cable is not ideal for various reasons, including incompatibility, difficulty of installation and negative performance effects.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can provide an effective connection between braided coaxial cable and trunk line equipment ports without requiring the use of an adapter, incurring undue expense, negatively affecting system performance, or unduly complicating the installation process.